Strictly Professional?
by swanhearttruly
Summary: A totall romance and very cute...not to gushy gushy though


Title: Strictly Professional? Author: Me "southinkimspooky" Category: x files MSR, (Mulder Scully Romance) Summary: *You go be happy with Mr. Mulder* Spoilers: There might be but I don't think there is Disclaimer: They (unfortunately) don't belong to me *Cries like a baby* they belong to Chris Carter, talk about a lucky bum!!!! Feedback: Yes please! I love it even when it is criticism! You can email me at cherrysqueesepop@yahoo.com Author notes: This is only my second fic, so be nice please give me a lot of advice, it is much appreciated! In order to get some of the things (well a lot of them) You should read my first Fic, Inevitable. If you read that then you should get this!!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She walked in with a smile on her face. This was something he missed and saw rarely in the last day. Ever since the last case, it was a bad one. It started off as a murder investigation, but ended up evolving around one girl, Chasity. He cursed at himself then. He had an open shot, he didn't take it; instead he followed the book.  
  
"Hey Scully." He said as he acted completely neutral.  
  
"Hello!" She exclaimed as she flopped down in her chair and sighed with relief.  
  
*why is she so happy?*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Day Before  
  
She was sad, she was angry.at herself.  
  
*You go be happy with Mr. Mulder*  
  
It rang through her head. She threw down her suitcase and turned on the heater. It was FREEZING! She would unpack tomorrow; right now she needed some sleep. After dressing in her pajamas she lay down and tried to sleep. She closed her eyes, and the haunting image of the blood soaked bunny shot through her mind. She sat straight up and started gasping for air. *Calm down Dana before you give yourself a heart attack!* Tears were welding up in her eyes. For some reason this one had left a huge foot print in her FBI career. It had made her so emotional out of control. This was something that she didn't like what so ever, being out of control was something almost new to her.  
  
*You had an open shot Scully you should have taken it.* Her little voice was running with anger.  
  
She reminded herself that if she took it then it would have put the hostage in danger, strictly against the book. A big NO-NO. She knew that her own reassurance about whether or not she could of saved Chasity life wasn't going to help. She needed to talk to someone she needed Mulder. *DO U LOVE HIM SCULLY*  
  
"NO."  
  
*Oh great now you are talking to yourself, classic. Hope you aren't going crazy.*  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*You go be happy with Mr. Mulder*  
  
She picked up the phone and looked at the clock. It was late, midnight. Would he be up? *Of course he would be up, it's Mulder we are talking about.*  
  
She dialed his number.  
  
"H...hello?" He asked. He sounded almost out of breathe.  
  
"Mulder it's me." She said. She knew why he sounded so out of breathe. If she knew Mulder right, it had to be about those tapesHe noted the panic in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong Scully?"  
  
"Mulder I . I can't sleep."  
  
"It got you too?" He made a joke to lighten up the mood; she laughed a little and sighed.  
  
"No, well yes, it was the case Mulder, this one isn't settling well with me. It feels like, Mulder if you only heard what she said before she." She couldn't finish her sentence then. It hurt her to much. Tears welled up in her eyes and she heard the drip-dropping sounds land on her pillow.  
  
He knew she was crying, he too could here the tears fall onto the pillow. "What was that she said, Scully?" He was curious; he knew that this question of his wasn't going to come out easy. He was wrong.  
  
*You go be happy with Mr. Mulder*  
  
"She told me to be happy with you. That it was my destiny, inevitable." She laughed then at her own dim-witnesses. How could she be happy with Mr. Mulder? She knew that there was always a special place for him in her heart, but it was strictly.professional? Or was it more than that? *Of course it's strictly professional. What else would it be? * "I don't know." She said that out loud, though she didn't mean to.  
  
"You don't know what Scully?"  
  
"What she said, Mulder. Our relationship is.is, strictly professional. Nothing more and nothing less, we a partners, business partners.Mulder?" She could tell he wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Uh Scully I got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow "  
  
Before she could say bye, he had hung up the phone. She cried then. She didn't know why, it felt so wrong, strictly professional. *You go be happy with Mr. Mulder.*  
  
Why would she believe the girl? She didn't believe that this girl had those "powers" why believe her know, after she died. *But she knew she was going to die.* this time it was her angle talking to her, not the professional Scully. This was the innocent, little girl hopelessly in love Scully, the Scully that she fought hard not to hear. This Scully was always there when she was around Mulder. Hopelessly in love. *What are you talking about? She didn't know that she was going to die, it was probably her last words, she just got caught up in the moment.* (professional Scully)  
  
"Yeah, she just got caught up in the moment." She reassured herself. Though, her own reassurance was going to help now. She stared at the clock until she finally drifted soundly off to sleep, with a pillow wet with tears.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She woke up startled. *why hadn't the alarm gone off?* She was late already. She quickly toke a shower and put on any old black suite she had in her closet. She had no time to blow dry her hair. It was dripping wet by the time she finally put on her shoes and headed out the door. She wrung out her hair when she got out side. *LATE*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mulder wondered were Scully was, she was rarely late, it was his job to be late not hers. He smiled when he heard her shoes clip clopping on the ground; it faded when he saw her appearance. She must have woken up late. Her hair was still dripping wet, and was starting to curl. She had little makeup on and her freckles showed. (This was something totally unlike her) He liked it when she showed her real self. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*I must look hideous.*  
  
"Hi Mulder." She said a little glum.  
  
He looked at her and slumped into his chair. It rang through his head like a steam engine, *what she said, Mulder. Our relationship is.is, strictly professional. Nothing more and nothing less, we a partners, business partners.Mulder?* He knew that he loved her, he always had, ever since she walked into his office that day. He looked up at her now and almost wanted to cry. *BE A MAN MULDER. BE A MAN* She was never going to love him back. He thought that she loved him too, but he was wrong.  
  
Her little angle voice came in *look at him, isn't he just so cute? Don't you just want to go over there and kiss him? Or hug him, confront him Do something Scully don't just stand there.* Her heart skipped in excitement. She looked into his brown eyes and almost melted away. *gain control here Scully be professional* (professional Scully)  
  
She stared at him. She didn't mean to, it just happened that way. He looked up from his paper work and smiled. "What Scully?" He asked as suspiciously as she kept on staring at him.  
  
*Maybe I do love him*  
  
*You go be happy with Mr. Mulder.*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
He wanted to talk to her, to bring her close to him, find out what was really bothering her.  
  
"Scully what are doing tonight?" He asked her as he threw on his coat.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"O.Okay."  
  
He took her to a burger joint. It wasn't something fancy, and he needed a burger.  
  
They sat down with their trays and began eating silently. She looked up at Mulder as he chowed down on his burger and fries.  
  
"Excuse me miss would you or your husband here like to support my running team by buying a chocolate?" Before she could tell him that she wasn't married, Mulder interrupted.  
  
"Sure kid, how much are they?"  
  
"A dollar each."  
  
"Okay I'll take five crackles." He handed the kid a five.  
  
"Thank you sir. You two have a good evening."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He looked at Scully with glee on his face. His eyes were twinkling and he was smiling. She took a drink of her soda before she could tell him that she told him what she wanted him to know.  
  
"Mulder I." His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hold on Scully." He picked it up. "Mulder. Fronhike, NO. This really isn't a good time. Okay! I'll be there in a little while." He hung it up and looked at Scully.  
  
"So what was it that you were about to say?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She walked into her house. *You should have told him Scully!* It was little angle again. *You had the opportunity and it passed.*  
  
"I know I know. Tomorrow I will tell him tomorrow.* That night she slept soundly, and content. She would tell him tomorrow for tomorrow was another day.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She walked in with a smile on her face. This was something he missed and saw rarely in the last day. Ever since the last case, it was a bad one. It started off as a murder investigation, but ended up evolving around one girl, Chasity. He cursed at himself then. He had an open shot, he didn't take it; instead he followed the book.  
  
"Hey Scully." He said as he acted completely neutral.  
  
"Hello!" She exclaimed as she flopped down in her chair and sighed with relief.  
  
*why is she so happy?*  
  
"Mulder I have something to tell you." She was nervous.  
  
She stood up and closed the door.  
  
"What is it Scully?" There was a hit of concern in his voice.  
  
She walked to his desk and taped her nails on the desk. "Mulder, I have no easy way of saying this.it is hard for me."  
  
"Just say whatever you want Scully."  
  
"Mulder I love you." It came out easier then she expected.  
  
He stood up and sighed with relief.  
  
"You do?"  
  
She lowered her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I love you too, Scully."  
  
She smiled again and looked up at him, "Really?" He nodded yes. He took his her hands in his and kissed them.  
  
"I've always been in love with Scully.always." He kissed her. There was no hesitation, no slap towards the end. He didn't even pass out on her bed. This one meant everything to them. It was real.  
  
*You go be happy with MR. Mulder.*  
  
*Maybe I can be happy after all.*They both thought as they looked at each other.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
End.  
  
I hope you guys liked this one. For being my second Fic I like it a lot. *Cries in happiness* 


End file.
